Five Nights at Jamie's
Five Nights at Jamie’s is a FNaF fangame released on 12/8/16. You play as Dave Nelson working 5 nights as the nightguard of Jamie’s Playhouse. This game takes place in 1999. This game was made by Tina.g.sherwin Plot You have just applied for the job as the nightguard of the popular children’s restaurant Jamie’s Playhouse. It turns out this place is manufactured by the same people who made Dylan’s Diner which you have fond memories of. You must survive five nights against Jamie and Co. Johnson Studios is not responsible for death or damage to any person. Characters Jamie He is the main antagonist of the game. Jamie is a white human jester animatronic with green eyes and brown hair. He is wearing a green jester hat on his head covering up most of his brown hair. He is wearing a green shirt with three black buttons on it. He is wearing blue pants along with brown pointy shoes. He is wearing a red ruff (jester collar) around his neck. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts on the Show Stage along with Marco and Randy. If you see him peeking out of the doorway in the office you must quickly pull the steam lever releasing smoke into the room frying his circuits and causing him to wander back into his starting position. During the day he sings songs to children with Randy and Marco on the Show Stage. He is the most liked animatronic at Jamie’s Playhouse. Randy Randy is a white human animatronic with green eyes. He is wearing a white party hat with red dots on it on top of his head. He has brown hair and is wearing a blue shirt along with grey pants. He is also wearing brown shoes. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards and starts on the Show Stage. When he reaches your office you must quickly pull the steam lever frying his circuits and causing him to wander back to his starting position. During the day he plays the guitar next to Jamie and Marco on the Show Stage. He is the 2nd least liked animatronic. Most children find him very boring and bland. Marco Marco is a mime human animatronic with blue eyes. He has white face paint along with a beret on his head. He has black hair along with black lips. He is wearing a white shirt striped with black stripes. His pants have the same coloring as his shirt. He also has black shoes. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He is very quiet when he travels through the cameras to get into your office. If you see him in your office you must quickly pull the steam lever which will fry his circuits causing him to wander back to his starting position. He starts on the Show Stage. During the day he pantomimes on the Show Stage with Jamie and Randy. He is the least liked animatronic. Most children find him eerie and creepy. Mike Mike is a tall magician animatronic with red eyes. He has black hair with a black top hat covering most of it up. He is wearing a black tuxedo with three yellow buttons along with a bowtie on it. He is usually seen carrying a then wand. He is wearing grey pants along with black shoes. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He starts in the Magic Performance Area. During the day he will perform magic tricks to children in the Magic Performance Area. He is the 2nd most liked animatronic. eRrOr eRrOr is a tall puppet animatronic. He looks exactly like The Puppet except he has no red cheeks and he has black tear streams instead of purple. He is covered in lots of cracks and the top of his mask has a little bit of blood on it. He is first active on Night 5 and onwards. He doesn’t really seem to have a starting position. His spawn point seems to be random due to the fact that he starts off at a random camera each night. He can go into any of the cameras. He is the hardest animatronic to deal with in the game. He was created when the four children went missing at Dylan’s Diner. Mechanics Monitor: You use this to monitor the animatronics and building. Steam: This is your main defense source. If an animatronic appears in the player’s office you must use this to prevent death. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night in the whole game. The only animatronics active on this night are Jamie and Randy. Most players live through this night. Night 2 This night is still fairly easy but things do get a little harder. Like before Jamie and Randy are still active. Marco is also first active on this night with Jamie and Randy. This is the 2nd easiest night in the game. Night 3 This night is when things start getting moderately hard. Jamie, Randy and Marco are still active on this night. Mike the Magician is first active on this night. This night’s difficulty is at a normal rate. Night 4 This night is when things start getting really difficult. All of the previous animatronics are active on this night. Most players die a fair amount of times on this night. Night 5 This is the hardest and last night in the game. All of the previous animatronics are active but they aren’t really much of a problem on this night. eRrOr is first active on this night and is very difficult to deal with. He doesn’t follow a regular A.I system and will basically teleport wherever he wants from any spot. When the night is about to end at 5:00 AM, eRrOr will automatically appear in front of the player twitching making strange garbled noises. He will eventually teleport right in front of the player’s face in a similar fashion to Phantom Puppet saying “ You must kill HIM. You must kill THEM. Grab the spare Jamie Suit and kill four children. THEY have been tortured for so long... they need to be put to rest as new ones take their spots. Gary built these animatronics for murder not entertainment, that was never what he wanted. The day Dolan Johnson disappeared was caused by Gary! He murdered him and renamed himself legally "Larry Smith" so he could buy this sad mess and make it into something even worse. Go into Gary's office and grab his hacksaw, kill him, grab the suit and murder four children so the old can finally rest at last. Gary has caused so much torture throughout the years……”. The screen will eventually cut to black. Minigames Night 1 beaten You play as eRrOr wandering around the abandoned Dylan’s Diner. You will eventually find a ghost of a child wearing a Dylan Mask inside what appears to be a party room. When you walk into him it ends. Night 2 beaten You play as eRrOr wandering around Dylan’s Diner just like the last minigame. But this time you will eventually find a ghost of a child wearing a Dug mask in the corner of the main Dining Area. When you walk into him the minigame will end. Night 3 beaten You play as eRrOr wandering around Dylan’s Diner just like the previous minigame. You will eventually come across a ghost child wearing a Ralph mask on the main Show Stage. Walking into him will end the minigame. Night 4 beaten You play as eRrOr wandering around Dylan’s Diner. You will eventually come across a spirit of a child wearing a Frankbear mask in one of the hallways. Walking into him will end the minigame. Night 5 beaten You play as Dave walking around Jamie’s Playhouse during the morning a few hours before the place opens up. He seems to be extremely twitchy and shaky in the minigame. Once you enter Gary’s Office you will automatically charge at Gary with an angry expression on your fast. The minigame will then end. Note As a replacement for the phone calls you have a note that you can pick up on any night and read, it says; “If you are reading this you are taking the nightshift as the late night security guard of the popular children's’ restaurant, Jamie’s Playhouse. The animatronics’ are believed to have a glitch inside of there systems that may cause them to want to wander into your security office. If this happens you must quickly hit the red button on the small smoke machine to the left of your security office. This will release smoke and possible dangerous gases that will fry the animatronics’ circuits causing them to quickly run back to their starting positions. Johnson Studios is not 100% sure this is the most safe idea, frying there circuits every night may possibly make things worse. Johnson Studios is not responsible for death or harm to any person; physically or psychologically. We have installed topnotch security surveillance systems so you can monitor the animatronics without having to move from your security office. That is all you need to know as the nightguard of Jamie’s Playhouse! Good luck and good night! Night 5 ending The Night 5 ending isn’t a paycheck or anything like that; it’s actually a newspaper. The top of the newspaper says “ The owner of Jamie’s Funhouse, Larry Smith and four children have mysteriously disappeared!”. The rest of the newspaper says “The owner of the popular children's restaurant, Jamie’s Playhouse has recently went missing along with four currently unidentified children. Detective, Jeffrey Smith thinks he has found the person who is responsible for this incident. The current nightshift security guard, Dave Nelson is the most likely suspect. At 8:00 AM Est; Dave was spotted in the camera surveillance with a crowbar. In the footage it shows him smashing the cameras. Authorities have come to believe that Dave Nelson killed Larry Smith and those currently unidentified children. Ryan Collins, one of the police officers has found Larry Smith’s corpse in the backstage area. The four Children's’ bodies have not been found at this point off time.” Locations *Show Stage *Dining Area *Restrooms *Repair Room *Main Hallway *Office Hallway *Office Trivia *This game might get a sequel eventually. *Dave was possessed by eRrOr when he killed the children and Gary. Category:Games